Punto Nemo
by Condesa sangrienta
Summary: Lovino se perdió en el mutismo y Antonio entre la habladuría./ Spamano.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer:_** Ningún personaje es mío, son todos de Hidekaz Himaruya.

 ** _Título:_** Punto Nemo.

 ** _Resumen:_** Lovino se perdió en el mutismo y Antonio entre la habladuría.

 ** _Pareja:_** Spamano.

* * *

 ** _Prólogo_**.

* * *

La luz de la luna alumbraba tenuemente su sonrisa, mientras gotas carmín resbalaban de sus manos. Su mente se hundía entre recuerdos benignos y caóticos, haciendo que su cuerpo se estremeciera. Vio sus palmas cubiertas de ese líquido viscoso y ahí, al volver a verse, sintió un escalofrío recorrer por su columna vertebral. Tembló sin saber muy bien por qué. Quizás la inestabilidad de sus rodillas se debía al miedo —a ser atrapado, a abrir los ojos o simplemente que ese espectro se levante— o, tal vez, a la mera excitación que sentía.

El vaho salía de su boca lentamente, parecía el venenoso tabaco que antes le gustaba y ahora solo necesitaba.

Pensó «¿Y ahora qué?». Ante eso solo pudo comprimir los labios algo molesto y aterrado, pensando en las posibilidades del día siguiente o del mismo ahora. Su mirada comenzó a recorrer el cuarto vacío, encontrándose en la casa de su infancia, el patio de sus sueños y la persona botada en el suelo. Todo eso y más se perdería con un simple descuido de su parte.

Su boca seca aún tenía la mueca dibujada, sin ganas que esta desaparezca sintió la gran intención de reír como un loco, mas no podía hacer eso. Se contuvo un par de segundos antes que alguien tocara la puerta. El miedo le inundó de nuevo y el deseo de reír igual.

Cuando la puerta de metal fue abierta, Antonio Fernández Carriego lloró a más no poder. Sollozó fuertemente, mientras cortadamente iba diciendo un:

—…Lo hice… Yo lo hice… Fui yo.

* * *

Hola.

¿Qué tal?

Bueno, yo soy nueva en el fandom —y es más, también soy nueva en este mundo que es Hetalia. Recién este año lo he visto— y como tenía las grandes ganas de escribir sobre estos dos, aquí está mi historia. Debo de admitir que mi favorito está a punto de ser España, me encanta, aunque tengo cierto rencor con lo que hizo a América —sí, sí, sí. Ya sé que aquello no importa, pero mientras más investigo de esa nación, más rabia siento. Pero aquello no evita que me agrade—.

Si ven que voy a ir manejando mal a los personajes, solo díganme y lo cambiare. Yo acepto cualquier tipo de crítica constructiva, así que no se cohíban.

En fin, en cuanto a la historia, esta historia nació de la simple idea de: «Deseo algo con Antonio no tan bueno». Si bien España es buen tipo, hay algo mal en él —el mismo creador lo dijo— o al menos no es tan bueno. Además yo, como la buena américa que soy, sigo resentida. Aquí —a pesar que no quiero contar mucho, pues el misterio es lo que deseo— solo diré que quizás no sea dulce o no tanto.

Espero que les haya gustado y ya deseo leerlos para saber qué opinan.

Nos leemos pronto (o eso espero).


	2. Chapter 2

Bien, mi primer capítulo ya está listo. ¡A leer!

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 1._**

* * *

 ** _Funeral._**

* * *

El amargo sollozar de Feliciano inundaba la casa. Parecía totalmente sumergido entre el dolor y la angustia. Ante esto sus dos amigos se acercaron a él para consolarlo, aunque pareciera inútil. El japonés le veía cauteloso, mientras se encontraba no tan cerca de Feliciano guardando un silencio de respeto. El otro amigo se encontraba abrazando a su tonto hermano —pues este se había aferrado a él con todas sus ganas— y algo tranquilo iba acariciando los cabellos rojos.

Lovino, quien veía toda esa escena asqueado, solo se encontraba frunciendo el ceño, mas no dijo nada —no como era de costumbre— ya que al estar en la situación actual, decidió acallar sus disgustos por el trascurrir del día. Aun así, la molestia que le iba carcomiendo por dentro, seguía muy viva. Estaba sentando en el punto más oculto del maldito cuarto, en el rincón más vacío de la sala. Sus orbes miel vieron a su hermano rodeado de toda esa gente y luego vio la soledad cerca de él. Un leve gruñido salió de sus labios.

Era de esperar, después de todo. Toda su vida había pasado en la sombra de su hermano y ese día no iba a ser la excepción. A pesar que él fue quien organizó el funeral —pues Feliciano no podía porque lloraba sin parar— nadie le había dado el pésame a él. Lovino se sentía fastidiado, pues era como si todos pensaran que su tonto abuelo solo tuvo un nieto y quizás era así como todo el mundo en verdad lo veía. Lovino era el punto cero de la inmensa nada en la vida de los demás. Hasta su abuelo, que ahora había muerto, jamás le llevó a esos viajes de semanas y muchas veces, este algo embriagado, se olvida del mismo nombre que llevaba. Aun lo recuerda, cuando el de niño y algo en su adolescencia, le había varias veces llamado Feliciano.

Y entonces sus lágrimas nacieron de nuevo. A pesar de todo, sí se sentía triste por la muerte de su abuelo, pues este tomó el papel de padre por muchos años —un padre bastante malo, cabe decir—, pero aquello no era el único motivo por el cual ahora el agua humedecía su rostro. Él tenía miedo. Sumado al dolor y la rabia, venía el miedo, pues toda su vida había pensado en este momento, cuando no haya nadie en su casa más que su _fratello_ , y eso por la simple razón de la herencia en cuestión. Lovino aseguraba que, sin importar verdaderamente que sea el primogénito, se lo darían todo a Feliciano.

Todo significaba la fábrica de vinos que tenían, todo el dinero que aquello representaba y la casa donde vivían. Y, el primogénito de los Vargas, se quedaría sin nada. Sabía que eso pasaría —estaba bastante seguro que ahora negaba a ver el testamento, pues no quería llorar enfrente de gente extraña— tanto así que había pensado ya en que puente vivir.

Aun así, cuando el miedo seguía presente. Un temor del cómo podría vivir, si siquiera podría vivir y que quizás ya no quería vivir.

Tapó su rostro entre sus manos cuando se escuchó el primer sollozo de su parte. Aunque nadie en ese lugar lo notara, no quería que por error algunos ojos curiosos lo vean llorar. De seguro que se mantendría invisible no importara qué, al menos eso pasaba siempre. Sin embargo, esa fue la primera vez que su lógica de sombra se había equivocado, ya que alguien —minutos después que las gotas cristalinas salieran de sus orbes— tocó su hombro haciéndolo asustar.

Dio un leve gritillo y brincó cual gato. La persona que había pasado por su poder de invisibilidad dio un paso atrás, pero siguió ahí viendo con los mismos ojos que el mundo veía a Feliciano.

—¿Estás bien? —Su voz era tranquila y jovial.

Lovino le observó de pies a cabeza por unos segundos. Estaba tan sorprendido que alguien le hablara que no supo de inmediato que podía responder. Tragó su saliva algo tenso, pues su sonrisa le ponía nervioso.

—Estabas llorando. ¿Te paso algo?

Le pareció un idiota. Se irguió de nuevo, desviando la mirada para ocultar algo la cara roja.

—Esto es un funeral, bastardo, ¿Tú que crees?

La cara de confusión apareció por unos segundos, lo iba observando de pies a cabeza como buscando una respuesta en su mero rostro. La cara del italiano, por la atención del otro, comenzó a arder. Los ojos verdes se quedaron clavados en su pelo y luego abrió tanto los ojos como la boca al comprender lo obvio. Lovino se preguntó por un breve rato si es que valía la pena sentirse algo bien que un idiota de su calibre le hablara.

—¡Tú debes ser un Vargas! —Exclamó como si la cosa sería totalmente difícil de comprender. Luego calló por unos segundos al ver que la gente le veía feo— Perdón… —Dirigió su mirada de nuevo a él— No sabía que eras un Vargas. Mi más sentido pésame.

Y a pesar de eso, la sonrisa luminosa, seguía muy bien dibujada en su rostro. Sus ojos, cual esmeraldas, aún brillaban. _Era un sujeto bastante raro_ , logró pensar. Pero a pesar de aquello, ese chico era el primero que le había hablado, había notado que era un nieto del viejo. Sintió, por un breve rato, felicidad.

—Y… ¿Qué relación tienes con Roma?

—Eso debería preguntártelo yo, maldito. ¿De dónde conoces a mi abuelo, eh?

—¿¡Era tu abuelo!? —De nuevo exclamó— Bueno, antes él era algo así como mi profesor, aunque la verdad es que no le daba eso de enseñar —Rió.

Aquello no lo tenía enterado. El viejo Roma jamás le dijo que era profesor o algo así. Aunque la verdad es que no deseaba enterarse mucho de la vida de Roma. Cada aspecto que supo de él solo logró un extraño escalofrío que recorrió toda su columna vertebral.

—Debe ser duro —Al final pronunció sentándose junto a él— Perder a alguien tan cercano, en serio que debe ser duro. Él me mencionó…*

—¿Q-Qué estás haciendo, bastardo? —Interrumpió rápidamente— No te acerques a mí. No deseo sentarme junto a alguien como tú.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué tengo yo? —Se señaló a sí mismo, mientras que hacía una mueca parecida a la de un capricho infantil.

—Eres un idiota…

—Oye.

Y rió. Ese chico, que no le importaba que le estuviese insultando, era alguien bastante extraño, mas no le importó. Creía que por una vez, quizás, podría hablar a alguien sin que su hermano estuviese en medio. Dio una leve sonrisa, una que en serio no pudo evitar dibujar.

—No creo que sea tan malo sentarme aquí. Además estabas solo.

—Por algún motivo, bastardo, no quiero estar cerca de idiotas.

—¿Entonces, para qué organizaste este funeral si no quieres estar cerca de nadie?

Comprimió los labios un rato antes de responder, y cuando los abrió para mencionar a su hermano y la importancia que le daba este a un funeral, escuchó una voz molesta gritando a todo pulmón. El sujeto que gritaba, prontamente, hizo su aparición aun gritando el nombre de un extraño. El sujeto sentando junto a él alzó la mano y los ojos rojos del gritón se fijaron en él.

—¡Antonio! —Le llamó el ruidoso, el cual tenía un cabello rubio casi plata. Lovino no pudo evitar fijar su mirada en aquel sujeto sentado cerca de él— Vámonos, el genial yo no puede estar mucho tiempo más aquí. Este lugar es muy aburrido.

La risa volvió a sonar de parte chico moreno sentando junto a él. Lovino ahí pensó que era todo. Que la única persona que había notado su existencia se iría y nunca más lo volvería a ver. Bueno, era lo normal, era su vida después de todo. Por eso solo volteo la mirada, intentando parecer que conocer al llamado Antonio.

—Si estas tan apurado, deberías irte Gilbert. Después de todo tú no conocías a Roma.

Los ojos miel le vieron casi asustados. No podía comprender por qué decía aquello o sí realmente lo había dicho. Su mente comenzó a pensar en un sinfín de cosas. Quizás no quería quedarse por él, sino que vio una linda chica y deseaba verla un poco más… aunque aquello no parecía lo correcto, pero…

—¿Me estas botando, Toño? Eso es totalmente nuevo y no me gusta. ¡Nadie se deshace del asombro Gilbert!

—Bah, que no lo hago. Solo que yo aún deseo quedarme —Desvió, un leve momento, la mirada para ver a Vargas— Podrías irte con Francis, creo que él también desea irse. Además… ¿No tenías una cita? —Le sonrió.

El tal Gilbert, después de dar una mueca molesta pero a la vez alarmada, —recordando, quizás, la dicha cita— se fue casi a regañadientes. Diciendo cosas en algo que parecía ser alemán.

Los ojos verdes lo volvieron a ver —a él y no a su hermano— y su sonrisa seguía viva.

—¿Por qué te quedaste?

Se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo que quiero quedarme a conversar un poco más con el nieto de Roma. Además, no sé, creo que me caes bien.

Y así, con aquellas palabras que no veían al caso, de información nula y carácter algo humorístico, ese chico siguió sentando junto a él. Mientras le iba hablando de varias cosas en realidad carecían de sentido, parecía tener una gran facilidad de hablar de cualquier cosa que le venía a la mente. Lovino, que había quedado resignado a su presencia cerca, respondía a las cosas tontas que este le hablaba. Y sin darse cuenta comenzó a disfrutar la charla.

—Entonces la vi. Era la cosa más linda que vi en mi vida, lo juro. Era el tomate más perfecto que vi en mí existencia, te lo aseguro. Muy redondo, de un color rojo intenso y… vaya, me dio una gran pena comérmelo.

—¿En verdad era tan perfecto, bastardo?

—Sí, lo era. Espera, creo que le saque una foto —Puso su mano en su bolsillo para buscar su celular, mas cuando activo el móvil quedó sorprendido— Mierda… ¿Ya es tan tarde?

Vargas levantó la vista ante lo dicho, para darse cuenta que ya casi nadie estaba ahí. El sol iba cayendo por el empujón que la noche le había dado. Ya pronto la luz caería y la luna brillante se asomaría. Antonio se paró de la silla, sorprendiendo a Lovino. Fue divertido…, acabó por pensar. Sí, bueno, ese chico le habría agradado al menos algo, sin embargo este se iría y… que importaba. No iba a estar lamentando su vida cada que podía.

—Bueno, supongo que tendré que ir yendo —Se volteó a verlo— Pero, hey, dame tu número y yo te daré el mío. Así seguiremos hablando.

—¿Y quién dice que yo quiero tú número? No te creas especial, idiota.

—Oh, ¿En serio que no lo deseas? Pensaba que al hablar por tanto tiempo nos habíamos vueltos amigos.

—Pues pensaste mal —Sin embargo, sacó su celular— Pero aún me debes mostrar esa foto del tomate perfecto, así que me lo tendrás que enviar por algún lado —Le entregó el móvil.

—¡Ah, lo del tomate! Si quieres te lo puedo mostrar ahora y…

—Idiota —Susurró y golpeó levemente el brazo del español con su celular— Guarda tu número, yo te exigiré que me muestres esa foto luego.

Antonio lo hizo sin pensar mucho, una vez acabado le devolvió el artefacto y le sonrió. Se guardó como «Toño Fernández».

—Espero que me hables pronto —Y de nuevo esa sonrisa— Adiós Feli.

Y se fue.

Lovino se quedó estático en su silla. Escuchó los pasos de Antonio resonar contra el piso, a la vez que oyó el cierre de la puerta. Estuvo muy consciente que en ese punto, ya nadie quedaba en la casa. No sabía dónde mierda se había ido Feliciano, pero la verdad es que no le importaba.

¿Había escuchado bien? El sujeto que notó su existencia lo había llamado Feli… Feliciano.

Y ahí, de nuevo, la ira reino, al igual que la frustración.

¡Lo sabía! Claro que lo sabía. Era imposible que alguien le hable o le diga que le caía bien solo por ser Lovino, aquello era imposible. Todo el mundo amaba a Feliciano y es por eso que ese tonto español le había hablado, porque pensaba que era su hermano. Las lágrimas humedecían su rostro de nuevo. Vaya que idiota había sido. Su felicidad jamás podía salir bien.

Recordó, un breve rato, el día en donde se sintió el ser más solo del planeta. Cuando abrió la puerta de su casa y su voz casi apagada llamó a quien sea que estuviese adentro, recibiendo como respuesta una nota maldita y el silencio recibido por el dolor.

Sollozó. Sin embargo, aún molesto, de sus labios salió un gritó ahogado. La rabia se le subió a la cabeza y comenzó a botar sillas, a machacar sus manos en las paredes y maldecir todo lo que su garganta le permitía.

Luego de un rato apareció Feliciano. Quien al ver la escena de ira de su hermano dio un paso atrás —deseo irse, la verdad— pero luego de ver llorar a su hermano se acercó un poco.

—Fratello —Levemente dijo, mientras intentaba detener el autodaño que se hacía. Logró a brazarlo de la espalda para hacer que se detenga— Deja de hacerte eso, el abuelo Roma se enfadaría contigo si estuviera aquí.

—A él no le hubiera importado ni una mierda —Gritó, aún lleno de rabía.

—Eso no es verdad. Él nos quería a ambos...

Lovino a pesar de su rabia, notó que su hermano comenzó a llorar, pues su el maldito de Feliciano humedecía su espalda de a poco. Suspiró. «Solo te quería a ti», estuvo a punto de decir, pero no lo hizo. Aun llorando, quedó en silencio.

Esa noche, los hermanos Vargas se quedaron dormidos llorando.

.

 _—Hey, fratello, vamos. Ven a ayudar. Es divertido limpiar cuando cantas._

 _Hizo una mueca._

 _—Yo no quiero limpiar, no sé qué puedo cantar y además… los muebles me odian. Cada que limpió esos malditos caen sobre mí. Odio hacer los deberes de casa, tú eres mejor para eso._

 _—Ve…, pero fratello, es más divertido si lo hacemos juntos._

 _—No, he dicho que no, maldición. Yo iré a hacer otra cosa, tú… quédate limpiando. Compraré las cosas para la cena._

 _—Pero el abuelo Roma ya no quiere que salgas. Tú tardas demasiado haciendo las compras._

 _—Pues me vale mierda. Yo salgo cuando quiero y tardo lo que me dé la regalada gana —Escupió molesto._

* * *

 _Él me mencionó…* _ «Él me mencionó que tenía un nieto. Ese debes ser tú». Eso es lo que quería decir Antonio a Lovino, más este le interrumpió con su… descontento al acercamiento repentino del español. Yo lo entiendo, la verdad, a mí me pasa lo mismo, jeje. Quería aclarar esta parte, pues así se comprende el por qué sabía el nombre de Feliciano.

* * *

¿Recuerdan el prólogo?

Pues este capítulo está orientado en… se podría decir, antes que los sucesos del prólogo pasaran o se tengan en mente. Es mucho antes que lo que pasará con Antonio. Sí, es lo único que puedo decir.

Ahora bien, deseo aclarar que el que Antonio sepa repentinamente que Lovino sea un Vargas, se debe al rulo que este tiene. A pesar de todo era un distintivo único que tenía la familia Vargas y… bueno. Por eso…

Otra cosa que quiero decir —necesito aclarar muchas cosas…— La última parte, donde los hermanos Vargas están hablando, es un recuerdo. Así yo hago mi sección de recuerdos, sin embargo esa parte no lo puse por mero capricho mío, sino que poco a poco esos recuerdos serán fundamentales en la historia. Ahora parece una inocente conversación entre hermanos —tan inocente como me lo permite Lovino—, luego quizás cambie. Aunque… los recuerdos no seguirán un orden cronológico, lo siento.

En fin… ¿Qué tal?

¿Cómo manejé a Antonio y a Lovino? Si hay algo verdaderamente mal, díganmelo por favor, que yo gustosa lo corrijo.

Ahora me pregunto… ¿Qué podría decir de esta historia? Supongo que lo único que puedo decir es que… en el próximo capítulo pasaran unos cuantos años.

Espero que les guste. Y ya deseo leer lo que piensan de esto.

Nos leemos pronto.

 ** _Advertencia:_** Lo siento, soy medio vaga, así que… como que me da flojera dejarles un gracias por P.M., por eso en cada capítulo mío voy a dejar estos dos espacios:

 ** _1.- Espacio dedicado a mis cometarios: (Sí desean estar aquí… ¡Comenten!) _**

**_Rockie Liz:_** Linda —eres chica ¿cierto?, una vez le dije linda a un chico y… este se molestó un poco conmigo. Es que su nombre de usuario no aclaraba su género, ¿Qué culpa tenía yo?— me pones verdaderamente feliz que me hayas comentado y tan rápido. Yo solo deseaba ver si mi historia ya se veía en mi cuenta —ya sabes que algunas veces tarde en publicar…— y vi tu comentario. Estaba tan feliz que casi exploto.

Espero que aun te guste esta historia y la narrativa, y no sé qué más, jejeje.

Para mi Antonio siempre tendrá una parte mala, no importa en qué mundo este, ese hombre no puede ser tan bueno, jajaja. Espero, sin embargo, manejarlo bien. Tengo miedo de hacerlo malo y… bueno, hacerlo Oc.

¡Gracias por el comentario!

¡Y por dejarme en tus alertas!

 ** _2.- Espacio dedicado a los que me ponen en sus favoritos o en following_** **_(creo que esto es… ¿Alerta? No tengo ni la menor idea)_**

 ** _Naruko Ninja Z : _**¡Gracias por dejarme en tus favoritos! No sabía que mi prólogo valía la pena para que alguien me ponga en sus favoritos. De igual forma gracias, y a ver si te animas para comentar y decirme qué te pareció. (Sé que da flojera dejar un comentario, créeme, lo sé, por eso no te obligo a nada, solo te pido que lo intentes)

 ** _EspejoNight28738:_** ¡Gracias por dejarme en tus alertas! (Es alertas ¿cierto? Ah, eso de no saber inglés me arruina la vida XD) Espero que te guste esta historia y pronto aparezca en tus favoritos (esa es mi nueva meta). Si no te gusta algo o te gusto mucho otra cosa, ¡solo dilo!


	3. Chapter 3

Lo siento el retraso, pero aquí está.

* * *

 **Capítulo 2.**

* * *

 **Monótono.**

* * *

 _El cielo estaba despejado._

 _Lo recuerda bien —tan, pero tan bien— que ese simple hecho parecía la cosa más importante de ese día. No había ni una sola nube en el cielo, el celeste era impresionantemente hermoso que no parecía real. Hacía un calor tal que le molestaba el simple de haber querido salir. Botó un bufido mientras veía la ruta hasta la tienda. Paso tras paso, el resonar de sus zapatos contra el concreto quedará en sus memorias por un buen tiempo. Pensó en la comida que cocinaría ese día y a la vez que calculó ya lo que podría comprar con el dinero en su bolsillo._

 _Y… aún con el maldito sol quemándole la cara, sintió una leve brisa —que quizás la habría imaginado— y ante eso sonrió levemente. Sí, definitivamente, esto era mucho mejor que quedarse en su casa a limpiar. Le gustaba caminar por las calles a pesar de quejarse de lo lejos que se encontraba la tienda y maldecir al astro gigante. Dar paso tras paso significaba algo de libertad, algo que existencia y…_

 _O, pensó al menos, que caminar era lo mejor del mundo._

.

Abrió los ojos con una desesperación fatal, sentía que el aire no entraba en sus pulmones y que el sudor inundaba su cara entera.

—Todo está bien, maldición. Estas aquí —Se dijo a sí mismo como pudo, mientras intentaba controlarse. La voz salió seca y entrecorta por las bocazas de aire que intentaba tomar.

Sus palmas frías se encontraban en sus mejillas, para hacer que su mente vuelve a su casa y no a… _De nuevo_ , había pensado con molestia. Cuando sintió el aire entrar por sus orificios nasales, vio el cuarto donde estaba. Como siempre Feliciano se encontraba aún durmiendo en la misma cama donde estaba él. Frunció el ceño levemente al verlo ahí, felizmente, con las mejillas rosadas y murmurando algo de una bella dama, y de pasta.

¿Por qué él? O sería mejor decir ¿Por qué solo a él?

Se deslizó entre las sabanas para salir del manto que hace casi nada lo cubría. Al pararse se dio cuenta de una realidad obvia, seguía temblando. Sus piernas no estaban estables y el simple hecho de caminar fue difícil. Gruñó algo más fuerte por la frustración. Los orbes miel estaban al borde del llanto.

Apoyándose en las paredes, camino hasta el baño y prendió la ducha. El revoltijo en su estómago le decía que de nuevo se sentía asqueado con todo lo soñado. Así que quitándose hasta la última prenda de ropa, entró a la ducha para que el agua salada se mezclase con que salía de arriba.

Pensó, por un breve rato, que ese día iba ser pésimo.

..

Y así fue.

Odiaba el día en el que despertó. Pues el astro gigante brillaba mucho. Alumbraba cada espacio del viñedo y al mismo tiempo a cada parte de su rostro. El sudor no tardó en bajar por su rostro enrojecido. Claro, se le había olvidado que el día anterior había despedido a ese inepto que cuidaba los cultivos. Se maldijo por lo bajo por haberlo hecho… ¡Pero no le dejo de otra! El muy mal nacido había arruinado toda una cosecha de vinos al no saber cortar bien los racimos. El cabrón desperdició tantas uvas. Lo peor de todo es que se había ido sin decirle o disculparse por eso —aunque tal vez sí se despidió, la verdad es que ese empleado a penas y notaba su existencia— Maldito sea su hermano por haberlo contratado, idiota sea él por aceptarlo y desgraciado sea… —¿Cómo se llamaba ese sujeto?— ese cabrón.

Detestaba un día soleado, aborrecía sentir una leve brisa por su rostro, odiaba el simple hecho de no estar dentro de su casa.

Ya iba a ser mediodía, por lo cual ese astro tan aborrecible estaba en el punto máximo para quemarle el rostro. A pesar de todo, Lovino ya estaba acostumbrado a que los rayos le hicieran arder la piel. Era cosa de casi todos los días. Ningún empleado de ese negocio duraba tanto. Y él —siendo el único que sabía verdaderamente como cuidar los cultivos— debía encargarse del viñedo. Sin él, este ya habría muerto hace mucho tiempo. Feliciano no sabía cómo hacerlo ¡Y eso que él intentó enseñarle!

Con el pasar del tiempo su hermano se había vuelto bastante más… perezoso, no es que él de la nada se haya vuelto súper activo, queriendo hacer cualquier cosa, no, bueno un tiempo —muy corto, en su adolescencia— si pasó aquello, pero ahora no. Sí podía dormía hasta que su estómago le reclamaba por comida y luego podía volver a dormir. No hacer nada era su actividad favorita. Sentar en un sillón a ver cualquier cosa por la televisión y solo eso; era algo que en verdad le gustaba.

Mas no podía hacer eso. No ahora. Su negocio iba cayendo de a poco. Con la casi nula actividad que hubo después de la muerte de su abuelo —de eso hace mucho— las cosas se fueron de poco a poco en picada. Tal vez, una vez muerto su abuelo, era que ambos hermanos se juntaran y trabajaran en seguido… Pero eso no pasó.

Así que, como el hermano mayor que era, debía encargarse del negocio familiar, a pesar que este solo le perteneciera el cuarenta por ciento.

Frunció el ceño por un momento, apretando —quizás— con más fuerza de la debida a una uva. El recuerdo que esta maldita fabrica solo le perteneciera el cuarenta por ciento le daba rabia, ya que mientras él sí se preocupaba por mantener viva el negocio familiar, su hermano, gran propietario, estaba ahora feliz durmiendo en su cuarto…

Espera.

¿Qué?

¿Su hermano seguía ahí?

¿Su, desgraciado, hermano estaba aún en los brazos de Morfeo mientras él trabajaba bajo el sol? No era raro que sucediera tal cosa y es por eso que la rabia pronto inundó sus venas. Es que esto se estaba volviendo la cosa de cada día. Iba a trabajar y ese tonto dormía cada día. Mayormente Lovino lo iba a despertar casi una hora después que se levantara él, mas esa vez… el sueño —no, no era eso. Aquello era una pesadilla— que de vez en cuando aparecía —y jamás lo dejaba— le había afectado de nuevo. Maldijo por lo bajo por esa pesadilla. Y luego, aún con el ceño fruncido, camino hasta la puerta para ir a gritarle un poco a Feliciano.

Aún no comprendía como había pasado esto. De la noche a la mañana Lovino parecía ser la sirvienta de Feliciano, por más raro que suene. Ya que era él quien trabajaba —pues el muy maldito de Feliciano iba diciendo escusas tras escusas y al final no hacía nada— mientras que su hermano solo hacía las labores domésticas… tal cual pasaría si fueran un matrimonio. Le daba verdadero asco pensar que fueran similar a aquello. De verdad. Sin embargo no podía negar que cierto parentesco grotesco se había formado a través de los años. Por eso lo odiaba y recriminaba a Feliciano a conseguir pareja pronto. Ya que era algo grande para no estar con alguien. Su hermano solo sonreía mientras decía que estaba bien así —agregando de vez en cuando que quería vivir así por el resto de su vida. Logrando que Lovino sintiera repugnancia ante esas palabras— Con esas palabras y la cara colorada que le regalaba Feliciano recordaba un poco la confesión que alguna vez le dio y los cinco meses —o más, ya no lo recuerda— que no le dirigió la palabra.

Al entrar a la casa, se dirigió sin pensar a su cuarto. Su hermano tenía la rara manía de no poder dormir a no ser que estuviera con alguien. Vargas podía culparse por esa costumbre, ya que de niños ambos eran inseparables y con los cuentos que casi todos los días les contaba su abuelo —cuentos feos— no ayudaban mucho para que se separen. Así que de pequeños cada noche dormían juntos. Se podría decir que esa costumbre —por suerte— no se pegó a Lovino, pero Feliciano parecía no poder dormía a no ser que sienta a otro ser vivo a lado suyo. Por ello sabía que su hermano aún seguí en su cama y así fue.

Cuando pateó la puerta para entrar a la habitación, el sonido de la madera contra la pared no hizo despertar al «bello durmiente». Ante tanta experiencia que tenía, fue hacía la cama sin hacer más alboroto. Su hermano parecía estar muy feliz con lo que sea que estaba soñando y Lovino, como el buen hermano mayor que era y siempre será, estiró a su hermano _delicadamente_ hasta la punta de la cama, cuando su hermano parecía estar eufórico por quién sabe qué… lo empujó para que cayera de cara.

Lovino no pudo evitar reír ante eso. Ya que ver el grito de horror que salía de su hermano siempre, de cierta manera, le alegraba el día. Era como su pequeña venganza de cada día.

Pero una vez que Feliciano quiso acomodarse en el suelo —ya que el susto parecía que desapareció de manera repentina y el cansancio apareció de forma inmediata— Lovino frunció el ceño. Así que antes que pudiera seguir durmiendo, le gritó:

—¡Despierta de una puñetera vez, joder!

Lo pateó para que este se levantara. Ante eso Feliciano solo negó aun estando en el piso. De verdad que su hermano era insoportable. Le pateó de nuevo, más molesto todavía cuando su gemelo, bostezando, le había hablado aún queriendo seguir durmiendo.

—Fratello… ¿Qué pasa? Aún es muy temprano —Otro bostezo, en el pequeño silencio, Lovino aprovechó para pisarle la cabeza— Lo siento si es que me dormí por dos días seguidos… de nuevo. Ve… Prome…

—Silencio, maldita sea, esta vez no me convencerás de dejarte dormir a cambio de que tú cocines por un año —Gruñó y empujó más fuerte la cabeza de su gemelo contra el suelo— Ahora párate de una vez, tonto. Ayúdame con el viñedo.

—Pero Fratello…

—« _Pero fratello_ » ni una mierda. Te paras antes que diga ya.

—Aún es muy temprano.

—Es medio día, maldición. A este pasó el negocio morirá y no deseo morir de hambre por culpa de tu flojera. Ahora levántate o sino haré que te arrepientas de haber nacido.

A pesar que con el tiempo, Feliciano, dejó de tener miedo a su hermano, en ese mismo instante el tonto pelirrojo se paró de forma inmediata. Quizás temblando un poco. Eso hizo sonreír un poco a Lovino, ya que hace un buen tiempo no se sentía tan poderoso. Por lo que vio cómo su hermano menor caminaba o sería mejor decir arrastraba sus pies hacía su propio cuarto, el cual se encontraba justo en frente del suyo.

—Me voy a ir a cambiar, Ve… —Dijo, aún somnoliento.

Le ordenó hacerlo rápido y su hermano asintió. Lovino decidió quedarse parado en el pórtico de la estancia de su allegado, ya que sabía —y de sobra— que ese maldito podría escaparse y dejarle una absurda nota. Eso pasaba siempre y es por eso que Lovino se encontraba bastante molesto. Pero por mala suerte la paciencia del italiano no era mucha y Feliciano parecía que se estaba poniéndose un vestido con corsé, ya que habían pasado veinte minutos en los cuales no salía.

Así que con la delicadeza que siempre lo caracterizaba, tocó la puerta o sería mejor decir que la golpeó con toda la rabia que tenía. Le gritó que se apurara, que si no entraría y le haría sufrir, mas el silencio solo pudo responderle. Tardó unos minutos para darse cuenta que Feliciano no le respondía.

Harto decidió entrar, al agarrar la perrilla se dio cuenta —y luego maldijo por no haberlo notado antes— que la puerta no estaba asegurada y que fácilmente se podía entrar. Sin ningún temor la abrió para que resonará ante su ira. Después de todo que importaba entrar así en el cuarto de su propio gemelo. Pero las palabras que estaba por gritar, los golpes que pensaba repartir y esa cierta sensación antigua que estaba por entrar por sus venas, se desvanecieron al ver el cuarto vacío, una nota en la cama y la ventana abierta.

¡Cómo no lo había pensado! ¡Claro, la ventana! ¡Podía escapar por la maldita ventana! Gruñó de nuevo y se acercó ante la vidriería para ver si Feliciano seguía por ahí… no estaba. Ante eso agarró la primera cosa que vio —una foto que tenía su hermano en su velador, que era de su familia entera— y la arrojó con rabia. Luego de gritarle al aire, decidió leer la nota.

« _Hermano…_

 _Lo siento._

 _He decidió salir porque recordé que tenía planes con Ludwing, claro que planes para vender los vinos. Te aseguro que solo es eso. Además estaba pensando en conseguir a alguien nuevo que reemplace a Matthew, ya que lo despediste. Dice que el hermano de Ludwing conoce a alguien que es de confianza. Voy a ir a conocerlo. Nos vemos en la noche y no te olvides de comer._

 _Felciano_ ».

La rompió en mil y un pedazos.

Maldita sea.

—Para vender vinos —repitió con sorna— Para contratar a alguien… ¡Y cree que se lo voy a creer!

Ante el enojo, tontamente, había pateado la cama casi sin usar de Feliciano, haciendo que un grito de dolor salga de sus labios. Acabó sentado en el suelo maldiciendo ya muy desesperado. ¡Es que nada le salía bien! Nunca… nada.

Estaba molesto con su hermano por dejarlo solo e irse con un inepto alemán. Sabía —y de sobra— que Feliciano prefería mil veces estar con el patatero que con él. Y si lo prefería a él en vez de ese armario, no se notaba demasiado, ya que jamás estaba con su gemelo. Y ahora, para colmo, resultaba que esa patata tenía un hermano —lo llamaría patatero dos, dependiendo como se vea— y este conocía a alguien. Sentía mal presentimiento ante eso… ¡De seguro que era alemán! Qué horror.

Pero a pesar del enojo que estaba en sus venas, ya no tenía las ganas de protestar. Quizás se deba a que estaba harto que su hermano le ganara siempre, o tal vez estaba viendo que su vida solo giraba en torno a una tonta y absurda rutina que nunca planeó o… lo más probable era que él nunca estaba tan contento de estar solo. En verdad que odiaba que no haya nadie cerca. No importaba cuánto negara este hecho, nunca le había gustado eso.

Así que, con la ganas por los suelos, se tumbó en la cama maldiciendo despacio.

No soportaba el día, no podía si quiera darse las ganas de ir a prepararse algo de comer. Estaba molesto, angustiado y sintiendo que verdaderamente su vida carecía de sentido. Y levemente, mientras cerraba los ojos para intentar dormir y dejar el trabajo por ese día, los recuerdos del pasado fueron deslizándose entre las imágenes que pasaban por su mente. Haciendo que gruñera de nuevo y confirmando que efectivamente su vida no tenía ningún sentido.

Y luego de sacer ese hecho, no pudo pensar en nada, ya que se había quedado dormido.

..

Como a las siete de la noche… escuchó como alguien tocaba la puerta.

Sin darse cuenta se había quedado todo el día en cama —como en años de antaño— y con los cabellos despeinados, aún en ropa interior y muy molesto; fue a abrir la entrada de su hogar.

Pensaba que era Feliciano, ya que este prometió ir a su hogar en la noche, además que no era raro que su tonto hermano se olvidara de la llave para luego tocar como loco la puerta de la casa. Mayormente esas veces Lovino se sentaba en una silla cerca de la entrada, diciendo que no le iba abrir, ya que eso se merecía por no traer las llaves de la propiedad. Pero ese día, al estar tan… al recordar tanto, no quiso estar haciendo eso por horas —como mayormente hacía— y abrió ya gritando.

—Eres un idiota, Feliciano. Si no fuera por…

Pero no era Feliciano.

—Hola —Era alguien mayor. Tenía la mirada opaca, pero una sonrisa muy brillante. Cabello medio largo castaño… parecía un vagabundo, además que con las ropas que usaba, estaba casi seguro que era un indigente. Dio una mueca de asco, pero antes de cerrarle en la mera cara este continuó hablando— Lovino ¿Cierto?

Y se quedó congelado ahí… ¡¿Era un secuestrador?!

Cerró la puerta y aseguro la misma por si las dudas. Luego se fue al sillón a ver televisión.

Sin embargo… la puerta volvió a sonar… y sonar.

Lovino no quería pensar que esto se parecía a una de esas películas de terror.

* * *

¿Qué tal?

Ahora bien, al hacer este capítulo me he preguntado si es que este debería haber sido el primer capítulo y no el otro. Ya que este de verdad parece el comienzo o al menos así lo veo yo. Después de todo entre el primer y segundo capítulo hay una gran distancia de tiempo en medio.

Pero bueno, aquí esta.

He querido dedicar esta historia a Rockie Liz, ya que se lo prometí. Espero que le guste y que ella continúe con su historia.

Ahora quiero confesar que el próximo capítulo tardará un montón en salir, no es por mi mera flojera, no, claro que no. Sino que debo investigar un montón. Debo investigar las leyes de España (Italia también… a ver si puedo) y todo lo que puedo acerca del vino. Va a costar un montón y es por eso que quizás tarde un poco más… pero lento lo voy a acabar, de eso es seguro.

Espero que les guste el capítulo.

Nos leemos pronto. (o eso espero)

 ** _Espacio dedicado a mis comentarios_**

 ** _EspejoNight28738.-_** Oh, gracias por el comentario. En verdad funcionó hablarte para que me comentarías, jajaja, gracias.

Aquí está la actualización que tanto esperabas, jaja. La verdad es que eso del tomate salió solo, no estab en mis planes pero ya ves, Antonio quiso hablar de eso, pero cuando todo estaba muy bonito… ese idiota lo arruina todo confundiéndole con su hermano. Aquello me dolió hasta a mí. Imagínate a Lovino. Fue horrible para él.

Ahora no apareció mucho Carriedo, mas no te preocupes, en el próximo capítulo este estará muy metido.

Espero otro ver que ponías acerca de este comentario.

Ah… ¡Gracias por ponerme en tus favoritos! Ya puedo morir en paz, jaja.

Espero leerte pronto.

 ** _Javany.-_** Hola. Gracias por el comentario.

Bien, espero que leas este nuevo capítulo. La verdad es que a mí me da mucha pena que Lovino sea tan dejado de lado, es más ni siquiera lo comprendo del todo. Yo, si bien, no entiendo muy bien cómo es que a tu hermano lo adoren mucho más que a uno mismo, tengo cierta… forma de verlo personal. Yo soy la hermana del medio y… como que a veces siento eso.

Es feo, pero no te preocupes, que nuestro Lovi dejará de estar solo, jajaja.

Hey, espero leerte pronto y… ¡Bienvenida a este despacho creado por mí!

 ** _Marcia Andrea.-_** Andrea ya está aquí por lo que tanto esperas, jajaja, ok, ok, no sé si lo esperas con ansias… mas en vez de entrarme a bañar estoy haciendo esto. Luego me arrepentiré. Así que lo hago medio rápido porque en serio que debo bañarme. Tengo mañana foto…

Desvarió mucho…

Gracias por el comentario y por la ayuda, en serio. Ahora estoy decidida a investigar mucho más —ahora estoy viendo también de vinos— para hacer lo mejor posible está historia.

Espero que no haya errores o no tantos

También desearía ver otro comentario tuyo por aquí… a ver si para el próximo año me lo das, jajaja. Nah, bromeo. Espero que aún te guste.

 _ **mr-nadie.-**_ Es una gran alegría saber que te gusta mi historia.

Hola, hace un buen tiempo que no puedo hablarte, jajaja, es que me da medio flojera hablarte por P.M y este último no tuve crédito y… no pude. Pero bueno, ¿Recuerdas que te hablaba de información de las leyes de España? Bueno, es para esta historia. Voy a investigar mucho más, pero agradezco mucho toda la ayuda que me has podido brindar. En serio, gracias.

Ahora, espero que te guste este capítulo, me costó un montón.

Espero que te guste.

Gracias por el comentario y por los favoritos.

 ** _Espacio dedicado a los que me ponen en favoritos o siguiendo.-_**

 ** _Yui-Fujoshi.-_** Hola. Es un gusto que te guste mi historia (?) Me alegra bastante saber que te guste por ahora… solo que sería muy genial (así como Gilbert dice que es) que me dejaras tu linda y muy apreciada opinión. Si lo haces, estaré muy emocionada. En fin, muchas gracias por pasar a leer mi historia y espero que leas este nuevo capítulo.

 ** _Ginney.-_** Hey, hola. Es bueno ver que te gustó mi historia al punto de dejarme entre tus favoritos. Te lo agradezco, en serio. Mas… sería estupendo si me pudieras dar lo que opinas de la historia… bien, tal vez no puedas, tal vez te de flojera, pero… no te preocupes, mientras te guste yo seré feliz. Espero que leas este capítulo y… espero que te guste.

 ** _anachand7.-_** Ciao. Hola. Hey, bueno, gracias por seguirme, de verdad que lo aprecio. Espero que con este capítulo pase a ser un favorito, jajaja. Es muy lindo ver que me sigues, sin embargo desearía… no sé, leer lo que en verdad opinas de esta historia que aún parece estar en el prólogo, jajaja. Espero que te guste y desearía leerte.


End file.
